The Host (Tubuh Inang)
by manyeolbaek
Summary: Alien mengambil alih hampir semua tubuh manusia di planet ini. Beberapa manusia yang selamat, Melarikan diri. Tapi mereka tetap menemukan Luhan yang tubuhnya berhasil diinvasi oleh alien bernama Baekhyun. "Aku belum mati! Benar, aku masih disini. Jangan pikir ini tubuhmu. Tubuh ini milikku." –Luhan. "Tidak. Milikku." –Baekhyun. THIS IS CHANBAEK AND HUNHAN STORY. GS. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**The Host(Tubuh Inang)**

 **Amandaerate**

 **This Is Chanbaek and Hunhan Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Support Cast: Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yifan (Kris), Yixing, Kim Jongdae, Kyungsoo and other cast~~**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: Para tokoh EXO milik kita semuaaaa hehe. Untuk Judul beserta idenya aku ambil dari film The Host...**

 **Summary: Alien mengambil alih hampir semua tubuh manusia di planet ini. Beberapa manusia yang selamat, Melarikan diri. Tapi mereka tetap menemukan Luhan yang tubuhnya berhasil diinvasi oleh alien bernama Baekhyun. "Aku belum mati! Benar, aku masih disini. Jangan pikir ini tubuhmu. Tubuh ini milikku." –Luhan. "Tidak! Milikku!" –Baekhyun. CHANBAEK AND HUNHAN STORY. GS. DLDR.**

 **Warning: GS! And typos!~~**

 **Ada yang sudah pernah nonton film The Host? Ini film barat. Aku selalu ngebayangin kalau Chanbaek yang jadi main castnya bwahahaha. Makanya aku remake dari film. Dan ada sedikit yang aku tambah-tambahin. So, aku bukan plagiat. Aku Cuma me-remake. Okay?**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

Nb: Garis miring adalah flashback atau bisa juga omongan Luhan yg ada dikepala Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Host(Tubuh Inang)**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bumi dalam keadaan damai._

 _Tak ada kelaparan._

 _Tak ada kekerasan._

 _Lingkungan kembali asri._

 _Kejujuran, kesopanan, dan kebaikan diterapkan oleh semua orang._

 _Dunia kita tak pernah sesempurna ini._

 _Tapi kini, dunia tak lagi milik kita._

.

.

Dari beberapa belahan bumi banyak manusia berkeliaran. Tetapi, jika kita perhatikan iris mata mereka berwarna hitam legam dengan sinar putih disekelilingnya.

Dunia ini telah diinvasi oleh ras alien.

Mereka mengambil alih hampir semua tubuh manusia di planet ini.

Beberapa manusia yang selamat... Melarikan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh Luhan menegang, seketika ia waspada.

Di gedung yang sama, ada beberapa pengelana berpakaian serba putih yang mengitari gedung tersebut dengan tatapan tajam. Salah satunya adalah perempuan berumur sekitar 26 tahun, Tao. Ia berambut pirang dengan gaya kunciran ekor kudanya dan tubuh ramping dengan kantung mata tebal, seakan semakin memperjelas tatapan membunuh yang ada pada dirinya.

Beberapa pengelana mencari seseorang manusia yang tubuhnya belum diinvasi dengan ras alien, ras mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang senter untuk mempermudah pencarian dikarenakan gelapnya gedung tersebut.

Dibagian sudut terdalam gedung Luhan bersembunyi, dengan susah payah ia meneguk ludah dan menarik napas.

Dengan perlahan Luhan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Namun naas, ia telah berhasil dipertemukan oleh Tao yang berada di belakangnya. Luhan langsung beringsut mundur. Tapi, semua pengelana yang ada langsung bergerak cepat dengan mengelilingi Luhan, bermaksud untuk memblokir jalan untuk kabur.

Luhan seketika diserang panik. Ia mengarahkan senternya dengan cara memutar dan beringas menatap siapapun yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan memperingati agar jangan mencoba lebih mendekatinya.

Tao yang mengerti keadaan langsung menenangkan Luhan dengan berbicara lembut. "Kumohon, ikutlah dengan kami."

Seketika Luhan langsung mengarahkan senternya lebih maju kearah Tao. Napas Luhan terengah-engah. Tao berusaha tenang dan ia sedikit mundur.

"Kami ingin menolongmu. Tolong hati-hati." Seseorang pemuda tinggi yang berada disamping Tao dengan muka tegasnya berbicara.

Luhan semakin panik dengan napas tak beraturan.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri..." Tao melanjutkan. Beberapa pengelana masih mengelilingi Luhan.

Bagaimanapun juga Tao harus membawa manusia yang bebas itu dalam keadaan utuh, artinya tubuh manusia didepannya ini belum diinvasi oleh alien mereka. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari mata gadis cantik didepannya ini. Mata itu adalah mata polos, mata khas manusia pada umumnya. Berbeda dengan tubuh inang yang akan mereka invasi kedalam tubuh manusia yang mengalami perubahan warna putih terang seperti sinar yang mengelilingi iris hitam legam yang khas. Tubuh mereka sangatlah berharga dan Tao harus berusaha agar manusia didepannya kini tak menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Kami tak ingin menyakitimu." Luhan langsung mengarah pada lelaki yang berbicara dengan kulit hitam dan wajah datar. Napas Luhan semakin tersengal. Ia seakan tak bisa berpikir jernih.

 _Bagaimana ini?! Dirinya sudah benar-benar dikepung._

Seorang yang tadi berbicara mengarahkan sebuah benda seakan ingin menyemprotkannya kewajah Luhan. Luhan tahu ini, air mujarab yang membuat orang langsung pingsan seketika dengan sekali semprot.

Dan Luhan melihatnya!

"Peduli setan!" Dengan gerakan cepat ia memukul dengan keras orang tersebut. bagaimanapun caranya ia harus berusaha untuk lepas dari tangan-tangan licik alien-alien yang berhasil menginvasi tubuh manusia di planet ini.

Luhan dengan sigap memukul lelaki lainnya dengan acak.

"Jangan!" Tao berteriak dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk memberhentikan Luhan. Tapi Luhan menepisnya dan langsung lari untuk menaiki tangga.

Tao dengan sigap menyusul Luhan dengan menahan amarahnya.

Luhan berlari dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa bisa berpikir jernih dan langsung mengarahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kearah balkon yang ditutupi kaca.

 _Aku lebih baik mati. Lebih baik mati._ Begitu kira-kira batin Luhan.

Tao yang hanya beberapa jarak dibelakang Luhan melihatnya. Ia seakan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Luhan yang tidak juga memperlambat arah lajunya.

"Hei! Jangan! Berhenti!" Tao berteriak diserang panik saat melihat Luhan dengan ringannya menabrak kaca dan terjatuh dengan bedebam keras dari ketinggian lantai 7 yang dipijakinya.

Luhan langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Tao seketika berhenti dan menatap tak percaya kearah Luhan dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah.

Tao tak habis pikir dengan fungsi otak manusia. Apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai mereka rela membunuh diri mereka sendiri seperti ini?!

sementara Luhan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengenai wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Di lain tempat terdapat lapangan yang terbuka luas. Disana tampak beberapa wadah yang berisi inang dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit dan terus bertambah setiap waktunya. Salah satu wadah dengan halus berhenti pada satu tempat yang telah tersedia itu seketika bersinar dengan warna birunya dan terhubung sekaligus bersilangan dengan wadah lain sehingga kalau dilihat rupanya dari atas, terbentuk bintang yang tak beraturan dengan sinar biru. Seolah-olah wadah yang satu berhubungan dengan baik dengan wadah yang lain.

.

.

Disuatu ruang dengan berbagai alat kedokteran didalamnya, terdapat dua orang yang mengamati manusia yang tergeletak di sangkar tak sadarkan diri.

"Hampir tak ada tulang yang patah atau organ yang rusak." Penyembuh Kangin dengan kagum mengamati luka lecet Luhan yang sudah membiru. "Aku tak bisa katakan mengapa ia tidak tewas."

Tao bergumam pelan dengan wajah tenang dan murungnya. "Yang satu ini ingin tetap hidup."

Kangin menyemprotkan sesuatu ke mulut Luhan. Dengan seketika luka itu hilang dan kini wajah Luhan kembali seperti semula. Bersih dan tak ada lebam apapun yang tersisa.

Tao hanya mengamati.

Kangin memiringkan wajah Luhan kesamping sehingga terpampang leher mulus Luhan. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Kangin mengiris leher kanan Luhan memanjang sampai bagian belakang kanan dengan menggunakan laser yang hanya mengiris tipis lapisan kulit putih Luhan.

Dengan tetap berhati-hati Kangin membawa wadah inang tersebut dan menaruhnya disamping Luhan.

Dengan perlahan, wadah itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, seakan memiliki insting dan menampilkan benang-benang seperti saraf yang bersinar terang dan bergerak-gerak yang dinamakan inang. Kelihatannya benang tersebut sangat lembut dan harus diperlakukan dengan kasih sayang dan tulus.

Kangin dengan tenang membimbing inang tersebut ke leher Luhan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Inang tersebut masuk dengan sendirinya pada celah kulit yang di iris tadi. Dengan perlahan kulit yang tadi di iris tersebut menutup dengan tenang. Inang tersebut kemudian bersinar dan berjalan perlahan seakan bersatu pada saraf-saraf lain yang menyebar pada tubuh Luhan dan berhenti pada tulang belakang leher Luhan.

Tao masih berada disana, memperhatikan dalam diam.

Beberapa menit setelah penyatuan inang tersebut pada tubuh Luhan. Luhan membuka matanya dalam sekejap. Dan kita tahu bahwa iris mata Luhan telah berganti. Berubah menjadi iris mata hitam legam yang disekelilingi oleh sinar putih seperti cahaya.

Dan kita telah tahu bahwa tubuh Luhan sudah diinvasi oleh alien.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **Aku mau mengutarakan pendapatku gapapa ya? Makin kesini ko kayaknya cerita yang main castnya chanbaek makin sedikit ya? Wkwk. Jujur, aku itu termasuk orang yang setiap hari ngecek fanfiction disini dengan maincast chanbaek. Jadi aku pasti baca fanfict setiap hari. Tapi kalau update sebisanya aku. Kenapa? Karena aku disini ngekost jadi agak sedikit bermasalah untuk masalah internet wkwk. Kalau dirumah sih aku enak ada wifi jadi bisa setiap hari updatenya. Hehehe.**

 **Udah sih gitu aja...**

 **Ada yang penasaran dengan cerita ini? Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun akan muncul pada chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Semoga banyak yang review yah biar aku updatenya cepet. Heheheh.**

 **Ini cerita Chanbaek dan Hunhan yaaa!**

 **Review juseyooooo~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Preview**

 **.**

 **.**

Inang tersebut masuk dengan sendirinya pada celah kulit yang di iris tadi. Dengan perlahan kulit yang tadi di iris tersebut menutup sendiri. Inang tersebut bersinar dan berjalan perlahan seakan bersatu pada saraf-saraf lain yang menyebar pada tubuh Luhan dan berhenti pada tulang belakang leher Luhan.

Tao masih berada disana, memperhatikan dalam diam.

Beberapa menit setelah penyatuan inang tersebut pada tubuh Luhan. Luhan membuka matanya dalam sekejap. Dan kita tahu bahwa iris mata Luhan telah berganti. Berubah menjadi iris mata hitam legam yang disekelilingi oleh sinar putih seperti cahaya.

Dan kita telah tahu bahwa tubuh Luhan sudah diinvasi oleh alien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Host(Tubuh Inang)**

 **Amandaerate**

 **This Is Chanbaek and Hunhan Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Support Cast: Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yifan (Kris), Yixing, Kim Jongdae, Kyungsoo and other cast~~**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: Para tokoh EXO milik kita semuaaaa hehe. Untuk Judul beserta idenya aku ambil dari film The Host...**

 **Summary: Alien mengambil alih hampir semua tubuh manusia di planet ini. Beberapa manusia yang selamat, Melarikan diri. Tapi mereka tetap menemukan Luhan yang tubuhnya berhasil diinvasi oleh alien bernama Baekhyun. "Aku belum mati! Benar, aku masih disini. Jangan pikir ini tubuhmu. Tubuh ini milikku." –Luhan. "Tidak! Milikku!" –Baekhyun. CHANBAEK AND HUNHAN STORY. GS. DLDR.**

 **Warning: GS! And typos!~~**

 **Ada yang sudah pernah nonton film The Host? Ini film barat. Aku selalu ngebayangin kalau Chanbaek yang jadi main castnya bwahahaha. Makanya aku remake dari film. Dan ada sedikit yang aku tambah-tambahin. So, aku bukan plagiat. Aku cuma me-remake. Okay?**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Host (Tubuh Inang)**

 **Bab 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku membuka mata dalam sekejap. Mencoba membiasakan cahaya silau yang berada di ruangan tempat inangku di tempatkan.

"Selamat datang. Aku penyembuh Kangin. Siapa namamu? Kau telah hidup dalam kehidupan di banyak dunia. Pengelana seperti dirimu pasti memiliki nama." Seseorang lelaki yang berada di samping kanan brangkasku bersuara. Aku menoleh dengan perlahan kepadanya, seolah-olah kaku. Wajar saja, bahwa aku baru saja menginvasi tubuh yang telah mereka pilih. Tubuh ini masih terasa asing terhadap reaksi saraf-saraf inang yang menyebar sehingga mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk dapat beradaptasi.

"Panggil...aku...Baekhyun." Suaraku serak dan aku mencoba mencari suaraku.

Ia yang bernama Kangin itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kapan dia bisa mulai bekerja?" Perempuan di samping kiriku bertanya pada Kangin. Aku menangkap keantusiasan di dalam nada bicaranya.

Penyembuh Kangin menoleh dan menghela napas dalam sekejap. Matanya tetap tenang dan terkunci pada perempuan itu. Seolah pertanyaan perempuan itu tidaklah wajar.

"Tidak sekarang, Tao."

Perempuan bernama Tao itu meringis dan menggangguk mengerti terhadap dirinya sendiri. "Tentu saja."

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tertidur. Tetapi sedetik setelahnya ia membuka matanya. Menggerakkan tangannya dan menurunkan kakinya hingga menyentuh lantai. Baekhyun berdiri, mencoba menggerakkan tubuh barunya. Ia perlahan mendekat kearah kamar mandi tepatnya kearah kaca yang menyatu dengan wastafel.

Pantulan sesosok dari kaca tersebut adalah dirinya. Perempuan dengan tubuh mungil dengan kulit pucat serta mata khas rusa yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Rambutnya tergerai dengan warna kecoklatan. Menambah kesan imut terhadap dirinya.

Tiba-tiba di dalam relung kepalanya terasa sakit. Ada seseorang terengah-engah dan hal itu berpengaruh terhadap tubuhnya. Baekhyun pun menjadi terengah-engah. Seolah baru tersadar dari tidur panjangnya.

" _Tidak! Tidak! Aku belum mati! Aku belum mati!"_ Suara itu seolah bergema di ruangan kamarnya. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan bingung.

" _Benar! Aku masih disini. Jangan pikir ini tubuhmu. Tubuh ini milikku"_ Suara dari pikirannya kini terdengar lagi.

Baekhyun tentu saja kebingungan. Ya, tubuh ini adalah milik orang lain. Itu dulu, sekarang tubuh ini adalah miliknya. "Tidak. Milikku."

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan seorang petugas berjalan menaiki tangga dengan elegan. Tentu saja ia melaporkan tentang kejadian ini terhadap pihak petugas yang telah tinggal lebih lama di planet ini. Bagaimana pun, Baekhyun adalah sesosok asing dalam planet ini. Dan belum terlalu mengenalnya.

"Aku tak tau seberapa kenal kau akan dunia ini. Hampir semua manusia berhasil diambil alih." Tao berbicara dengan membelakangi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kini berada dalam ruangan investigasi yang hanya berisi kursi dan meja yang telah didudukinya. Di dekat pintu berdiri dengan tegak seorang lelaki yang waktu itu juga bertugas mencari Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu. Namanya Donghae, dia adalah pengikut setia Tao.

"Seperti planet lain yang telah kita huni, kita juga tidak mengubah dunia ini. Tetapi menjelajahinya. Dan yang paling penting tentu saja menyempurnakannya." Tao tetap melanjutkan.

Baekhyun hanya mengamati dalam diam.

" _Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau pikir aku akan menyerah?!"_ Suara itu lagi. Suara yang berasal dari pikirannya kembali berdengung.

"Tetapi,..." Tao berbalik, berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Masih ada sekelompok perlawanan manusia yang mengancam perdamaian kita. Tubuh inangmu adalah bagian dari perlawanan itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Kau ingin aku membaca ingatannya?"

"Ya! Dari ingatan itu kami bisa menemukan pemberontak lainnya."

" _Semoga berhasil..."_ Suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar.

"Tapi harus kuperingatkan, kebanyakan manusia menurut begitu saja. Tetapi, ada beberapa yang melawan pengambil alihan." Tao berjalan memutari meja Baekhyun.

"Namanya Xi Luhan. Dia lahir di Beijing, China. Keluarganya berhasil melarikan diri pada saat kolonisasi pertama ke Korea Selatan."

Sebuah visualisasi di dalam ingatannya seperti terputar kembali. Luhan, nama gadis dari tubuh yang Baekhyun invasi adalah gadis yang bebas. Ia sangat ceria dan murah senyum.

"Tapi itu cuma masalah waktu." Terdapat sebuah rumah kecil berada tepat diatas yang sekelilingnya danau dari ingatannya. Disana terdapat Luhan dengan adiknya sedang bermain-main disekitar danau. "Ayahnya ditemukan sedang sendirian. Dia memilih mengakhiri hidupnya daripada ditangkap oleh para pencari. Dia mengorbankan dirinya demi anak-anaknya." Baekhyun menarik napas sejenak.

"Sejak saat itu Luhan melarikan diri dengan..."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya sebuah suara berdengung berteriak panik mencegahnya. _"Jangan! Jangan coba-coba untuk mengatakannya!"_

Sebuah ingatan dengan jelas menampilkan sesosok perempuan dengan bermata bulat yang sama mungilnya dengan Luhan.

" _Tolonglah. Aku memohon padamu."_ Suara itu memelas.

Suara Tao mengembalikannya pada kenyataan. "Apakah dia melawan?"

"Kyungsoo. Namanya Xi Kyungsoo." Tao tersenyum puas. Ia mendekat kearah Donghae dan berbisik-bisik sehingga tak terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

" _Aku membencimu. Andai saja aku bisa menyakitimu."_ Suara Luhan kembali terdengar.

Ya, Baekhyun tahu itu adalah suara Luhan. Luhan masih disana. Dan seperti yang Luhan katakan, ia belum mati. Dan Baekhyun yakin suara dari pikiran-pikiran Luhan akan sering terdengar olehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkah keluar gedung dan menghirup udara segar. Ia melihat sepasang suami istri yang mendorong troli berisi bayi mereka dengan gembira, seorang pria paruh baya yang menarik anjingnya, serta pepohonan yang asri yang ia jumpai selama ia berjalan di trotoar.

"Aku mengerti mengapa kalian melawan. Kalian percaya kehilangan dunia ini adalah pengorbanan yang besar. Kita harus memikirkan kebaikan bersama." Baekhyun berbicara sendiri sambil berjalan. Tepatnya, berbicara kepada Luhan.

" _Terserah kau menyebutnya apa. Ini adalah pembunuhan."_

Baekhyun seketika berhenti. Ia hanya diam, tak membantah dan tak mengiyakan.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidur dengan gelisah.

 _Ingatannya jatuh pada saat dimalam Luhan mencoba mencuri makanan dari sebuah rumah untuk persediaannya yang sudah habis. Ia mengambil dengan panik sehingga terdengar suara gaduh._

 _Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencengkeram dan mengarahkan pisaunya ke leher Luhan dari belakang. Luhan terkesiap._

" _Jika kau bersuara maka kau akan mati." Ancamnya dari sebuah suara lelaki yang berat. Tepat disebelah telinganya._

" _Lakukan. Aku lebih baik mati." Walaupun ada getaran dari suaranya, Luhan berbicara dengan lantang._

 _Seseorang itu membalikkan tubuh Luhan dengan kasar menghempaskan Luhan ke kulkas yang berada dibelakang Luhan. Ia mengarahkan senter yang dipegang kearah iris mata Luhan dan ada keterkejutan dalam wajahnya._

" _Ini mustahil. Kau manusia!" Ia sedikit tercengang._

 _Sedetik kemudian adalah sesuatu yang tidak Luhan percayai. Lelaki itu dengan lembut menciumnya. Tepat dibibir!_

 _Dengan mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Luhan melepaskan ciuman tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga dan menampar pipi lelaki brengsek itu lumayan keras. Luhan langsung berlari pergi dan lelaki itu mengejarnya._

mereka berlari s _ampai di halaman belakang rumah tersebut. "Hei! Berhenti! Tunggu!"_

 _Akhirnya, lelaki itu berhasil menangkap tubuh Luhan dan sedikit mendorongnya sehingga Luhan kini berada tepat dibawah kukungan lelaki itu._

" _Hei! Lihat! Lihat aku!"_

 _Luhan dengan terpaksa melihat lelaki itu. Rambut perunggu abu-abu miliknya seakan bertebaran ditiup anginnya malam. Kulit pucat tanpa cacat. Iris mata biru terang miliknya seakan menambah ketampanannya._

" _Aku manusia. Sama sepertimu."_

 _Napas Luhan masih terengah. "Menyingkir dariku!"_

" _Maaf." Lelaki itu dengan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya sehingga Luhan kini bisa duduk._

" _Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku tak bermaksud menakutimu. Aku belum pernah bicara pada manusia lain selama dua tahun."_

 _Luhan berdecak kesal. "Kurasa kau juga belum mencium seseorang selama masa itu." Ada kerutan di dahinya selama ia berbicara hal itu._

 _Sehun hanya terkekeh. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya menunduk menahan malu._

 _Terdapat keheningan selama beberapa detik._

" _Xi Luhan." Sehun mengangat kepalanya. Bibir tipisnya terangkat keatas walaupun hanya sedikit. Selama beberapa detik itu mereka hanya bertatap-tatapan. Memandang satu sama lain. Sebelum Luhan yang kini memutuskan pandangannya duluan kearah lain._

" _Ada seseorang yang menungguku."_

 _Sehun sedikit terkejut. "Kau tak sendirian?!"_

" _Dia adik perempuanku." Ada kelegaan di mata Sehun. "Dia lapar. Aku berlari selama dua jam untuk sampai kerumah ini."_

" _Aku bisa memberimu tumpangan. Itu lebih cepat daripada berlari." Sehun mengisyaratkan kepada sesuatu yang berada di belakang Luhan._

 _Luhan segera menengok, dan ia melihat sebuah mobil jeep putih terparkir tak jauh dari ia berdiri sekarang._

 _Sehun sedikit terkekeh. Ia seperti orang gila yang baru bertemu dengan teman sepermainan. Bagaimana tidak! Dua tahun tidak bertemu dan berbicara dengan manusia adalah sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Dan kini ia menemukan satu, tidak. Bahkan dua manusia yang berada tepat didepan matanya. Itu adalah bagaikan ia berjalan di sebuah gua yang diujungnya terdapat sinar yang tampak. Seperti menemukan sesuatu titik terang. Dia pikir, ia adalah manusia terakhir di dunia._

" _Jauh lebih cepat kau belari. Benar?"_

 _Tak ada yang bisa Luhan jawab selain jawaban iya._

Suara mobil mengaung seakan membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya.

Ia tercengang menahan gejolak panas yang timbul dari dalam tubuhnya. Perasaan yang menjalar aneh pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Jari-jarinya menelusuri bibir yang tadi telah di cium oleh seorang lelaki bernama Oh Sehun. Rasanya seperti deja vu dan itu nyata ia rasakan tadi. Perasaan hangat macam apa ini?

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya melukis wajah seseorang.

" _Apa kau akan pura-pura tidak merasakan apa-apa?"_ Suara Luhan kembali terdengar di dalam pikirannya.

Baekhyun berhenti. Ia diam saja.

" _Aku tahu kau merasakannya."_ Ia kembali acuh dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Beberapa detik ia sibuk melukis.

" _Berhenti! Hentikan itu, Baekhyun!"_ Luhan berteriak marah. Dalam sekejap pensil yang tadi ia genggam terlempar jauh sehingga menabrak dinding dan terpantul jatuh ke lantai.

Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena sesuatu yang dilukisnya sudah jadi. Ya, sebuah sosok lelaki bernama oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

Tao menggengam sebuah lukisan dari Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan adalah salah. Dan kau tahu itu." Tao bergerak mengitari meja Baekhyun. Lagi.

"Setelah bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo―adiknya tinggal bersamanya. Mereka tinggal di tempat yang sudah di tinggalkan yang tidak dijelajahi oleh para jiwa kita. Mereka seolah lupa pada invasi yang terjadi di sekitar mereka."

Sebuah ingatan lagi-lagi bersarang jelas dalam pikirannya.

 _Malam itu, di depan sebuah api unggun. Luhan dan Sehun duduk berdekatan saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing dengan pandangan lurus kearah api unggun di sebuah sofa yang sengaja mereka sediakan._

" _Kau belum menciumku sejak malam itu." Luhan memecahkan suasana sepi mereka dengan bergumam. Tetapi tetap terdengar oleh Sehun._

 _Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan. Ia menyentuh pipi Luhan dan mengarahkan Luhan agar mau menatapnya. Jarak keduanya dapat dikatakan dekat. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Keduanya telah merasakan napas masing-masing._

" _Luhan... Kau tak perlu memintaku." Sehun berbisik lirih sambil sesekali mengelus lembut pipi Luhan._

 _Sehun menunduk. "Kita mungkin yang terakhir. Dan jika itu benar, kita adalah pria dan wanita terakhir di bumi. Kau tak perlu memintanya, Luhan."_

 _Luhan menyatukan kening mereka. Juga berbisik. "Tapi aku mau."_

 _Sehun memejamkan matanya erat._

 _"Jika kau menyentuhku, itu... Aku tak mau kau berhenti." Luhan ikut memejamkan matanya._

 _Mereka membuka mata mereka. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Sehun mengalihkan matanya kearah bibir Luhan. Dengan perlahan menarik tengkuk Luhan agar lebih dekat dengannya. Sehun memajukan wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian kedua bibir ranum itu bertemu. Mengecap rasa yang memabukkan bagi keduanya. Mereka berpagutan dengan perasaan, syarat akan kelembutan. Bunyi kecipak yang khas seakan memperindah pendengaran bagi keduanya._

 _Mereka menyudahi ciuman mereka saat paru-paru mereka seakan sekarat. Keduanya terengah-engah masih merasakan panas yang menggelegar dari tubuh masing-masing. Kening mereka menyatu kembali._

" _Kita harus tidur." Sehun kembali berbisik. Dan itu terdengar sexy di pendengaran Luhan._

" _Tidurlah denganku." Luhan ikut-ikutan berbisik._

 _Keduanya kembali merasakan bibir masing-masing. Kali ini dengan sedikit nafsu dan agak kasar._

" _Maksudku, kita masih punya malam lainnya." Bisik Sehun setelah menjauhkan sedikit dari bibir Luhan. Sehingga Luhan merasakan perasaan menggelitik dari perutnya._

" _Tak ada yang tahu. Kita tak tahu apa kita masih punya waktu berbulan-bulan, berhari-hari. Kita bisa ditangkap kapan saja. Kita hanya punya saat ini. Sekarang."_

 _Bibir keduanya kembali bertemu. Sehun menyesap dalam bibir Luhan yang kini menjadi candu bagi tubuhnya._

Baekhyun merasakannya. Merasakannya bahwa bibir tubuhnya lah yang telah dicium oleh lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu. Rasanya seperti terdapat berjuta kupu-kupu di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tak tahu perasaan apa ini. Yang pasti perasaan itu telah membuatnya nyaman dan terasa hangat. Ia seolah merasa dicintai oleh lelaki bernama oh Sehun itu. Dan hal itu pula yang membuat Baekhyun penasaran ingin merasakaannya sendiri. Bukan melalui Luhan.

"Baekhyun?! Baekhyun?!" Tao sedikit berteriak dan itu berhasil membawa Baekhyun ketempatnya semula. Tao sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun melamun.

"Ya, pencari Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun berbisik.

"Kau tak berbicara selama beberapa menit." Tao mengerutkan dahinya dan memicingkan matanya curiga.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apakah mereka pasangan kekasih?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Tao menahan napasnya. "Manusia bukanlah seperti tubuh lain yang pernah kau huni. Mereka memiliki kebutuhan fisik yang tak biasa. Kau harus waspada, Baekhyun."

"Ya, pencari."

Baekhyun mencoba melanjutkan ceritanya dalam ingatannya.

"Mereka melihat para pencari mendekat. Mereka tak ditemukan, tetapi mereka harus pindah. Mereka pindah tapi aku tak bisa lihat kemana." Tao mendesah kecewa.

"Ke suatu tempat aman, bersama yang lainnya. Sebuah harapan..."

Dalam ingatannya samar-samar terdapat pria paruh baya yang masih berdiri tegak dan belum menua berdiri di padang pasir yang luas.

"Sebelum perjalanan jauh itu, mereka bermalam di hotel tua yang kosong serta mereka anggap aman. Saat itu Sehun sedang mencari barang keperluan untuk perjalanan."

 _Di dalam ingatannya Luhan dan Kyungso sedang tertidur. Tetapi Luhan langsung terbangun waspada saat terdengar suara gaduh dari gedung hotel tempatnya bersembunyi. Luhan langsung menarik Kyungsoo dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di dalam lemari kecil yang tak terpakai._

" _Tetap disini Kyungsoo, jangan pergi kemana pun." Luhan berbisik._

" _Aku ingin ikut denganmu." Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Luhan._

 _Luhan tersenyum. "Tidak Kyungsoo. Tetaplah disini. Aku akan mengalihkan mereka. Aku akan segera kembali. Aku berjanji padamu, Kyungsoo." Luhan mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan sayang._

 _Kyungsoo dengan berat hati melepas lengan Luhan. Ia hanya diam disaat sebuah langkah kaki menggema diruangan tersebut._

Sampai akhirnya Luhan yang menjatuhkan diri dari lantai tujuh kembali membuat Baekhyun tercengang.

" _Sekarang kau tahu. Aku akan lakukan apapun, Baekhyun."_ Kali ini suara Luhan pelan dan pasrah.

"Teruskan, Baekhyun." Tao mendesak Baekhyun agar mengatakan sesuatu.

Baekhyun meneguk ludah susah payah. "Hanya itu saja."

"Pasti ada yang lainnya, Bukan?" Tao mendecak.

"Aku akan terus coba."

Tao mendengus keras. "Tolong pikirkan itu, Baekhyun."

Tao meninggalkan Baekhyun diruangan yang luas itu sendirian. Seketika, Baekhyun meneruskan ingatannya. Disana terdapat gua yang tidak beraturan. Baekhyun langsung melukisnya.

Luhan langsung bereaksi. " _Jangan! Tunggu! Berhenti! Kau tak boleh melihatnya. Kau tak boleh mengetahuinya. Itu bisa membuat mereka terbunuh!"_

" _Buang! Buang itu, Baekhyun! Kumohon..."_ Luhan berteriak panik.

Seketika Baekhyun bimbang. Apakah ia akan menuruti permintaan Luhan? Egonya mengatakan bahwa ia tak boleh membantu manusia. Ia harus memberitahukan hal penting ini terhadap Tao. Tempat dimana para pemberontak lainnya. Tapi di sisi lain hatinya, ia merasa tak tega dan tak bisa berpikir jernih jika ia memberi tahu Tao tentang hal ini. Apakah Tao akan membunuh mereka semua?

Sekelebatan ingatan tentang Luhan yang berniat bunuh diri dalam pikirannya menggerakan hatinya bahwa Luhan sungguh-sungguh dalam usahanya mempertahakankan ras mereka yang tersisa.

" _Kau tak boleh melihatnya, Baekhyun!"_ Suara Luhan masih menggema dan berteriak tak karuan.

Baekhyun berdiri. "Diam! Tenanglah Luhan..."

Akhirnya, hatinya yang lemah lah yang mengalahkan semua ego Baekhyun. Ia langsung merobek kertas tersebut menjadi serpihan kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun termenung dalam kamarnya.

" _Setelah semua yang kau lihat, bagaimana bisa kau masih menolong mereka_?!"

Baekhyun semakin merasakan kekosongan dalam matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam beberapa hari ini, Tao tiada hentinya memarahi Baekhyun karena Baekhyun tak becus untuk mengingat semua ingatan yang ada di pikiran Luhan. Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari mata Tao. Setiap kali Tao berbicara panjang lebar, Baekhyun hanya pura-pura mendengarkan.

Baekhyun gelisah dalam duduknya. Apakah ini yang ia inginkan? Bagaimanapun ia tahu bahwa Tao sangatlah kejam.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berdiam diri pada objek didepannya. Sebuah danau yang tampak jernih. Dalam keheningan itu ia menyempatkan memainkan rambut milik tubuh Luhan.

" _Kejutan... Lihat siapa yang datang_." Luhan berbicara dengan nada sarkatis. Khas Luhan.

Baekhyun menoleh kepada mobil mulus perak milik seorang pencari. Tak berapa lama turunlah Tao, yang memakai baju khas seorang pencari dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan ke dekat Baekhyun. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Kejutan yang menyenangkan, pencari. Kau mengikutiku?" Baekhyun bertanya saat Tao sudah berada disampingnya.

"Jaga-jaga jika kau memerlukanku." Tao tersenyum manis. Baekhyun hanya diam ia yakin itu adalah senyuman Tao yang dipaksakan.

" _Ya, tentu. Dia penuh kebohongan_." Luhan mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Tao memandang sekeliling. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kurasa perubahan pemandangan bisa membantuku."

Tao mengernyit. "Berubah? Bukankah planet terakhirmu seluruhnya diselubungi air?"

Baekhyun hanya diam. Suasana menjadi canggung.

"Sudah berminggu-minggu kau tak mendapat informasi baru. Kau tahu dimana mereka?"

Baekhyun berdiri dengan gelisah. Pertanyaan dari Tao adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijawabnya.

 _"Jika kau tak bisa mengatakan tidak, jangan katakan apa-apa. Pergilah."_

Baekhyun berjalan pelan. Meninggalkan Tao. Tao memicing curiga dan mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Kau iba pada mereka? Manusia?!" Tao menyamakan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia bertanya dengan ragu.

"Kau tidak? Dikehidupanmu yang lain, pernahkah kau merasakan yang seperti ini?" Baekhyun malah bertanya balik.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka. "Mereka brutal. Mereka saling membunuh. Mereka merusak planet mereka sendiri. Mereka beruntung bisa bertahan sejauh ini." Ada nada jijik dari suaranya saat Tao menjelaskan.

"Tapi aku punya kabar baik." Seketika raut wajah Tao berubah sumringah. "Pengenalanmu terhadap Oh Sehun banyak membantu. Ini menyenangkan. Aku yakin, kami akan menemukannya." Tao tersenyum dalam suaranya.

"TIDAK!" Tanpa disangka Luhan menggerakkan tubuh mereka tak terkendali dan langsung menyekik leher Tao. Tetapi Tao dengan cepat menangkis dan menyemprot sesuatu ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang bingung dengan reaksi tubuhnya tadi seketika pingsan.

Tao menggeram.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mempermainkan tangannya yg sudah keringat dingin. Dia gelisah dan gugup. "Pencari, maafkan aku. Aku tak sadar dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan."

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Didepannya Tao duduk dengan menyilangkan satu kaki di atas kaki lainnya dengan gaya angkuhnya. Disebelahnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Donghae yang selalu menemani Tao.

"Mungkin karena bukan kau yang melakukannya." Tao berbicara dengan yakin.

"Kau sudah banyak menderita, pengelana. Kau rentan terhadap perlawanan. Kau akan dipindahkan ke tubuh inang yang lebih nyaman."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

" _Apa dia bersungguh-sungguh?!"_

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tubuh ini?"

"Saatnya orang lain membaca ingatannya."

" _Dia?!"_

Baekhyun langsung berdiri. Mengantisipasi dirinya. "Kau?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Tao.

Tao ikut berdiri. Dengan antusiasnya dan wajah seolah mendapatkan boneka panda kesayangannya. "Ya... Tubuhku akan disimpan. Aku akan memakainya lagi nanti. Setelah kami mendapat informasi yang kami perlukan." Entah kenapa Baekhyun lama-lama merasa muak dengan keahlian ras mereka yang akan mengambil alih tubuh manusia.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Xi Luhan?" Baekhyun bergerak waspada terhadap tubuhnya.

"Dia akan menerima kematian yang awalnya dia inginkannya. Tak seperti manusia yang membunuh, itu akan dilakukan secara manusiawi." Tao sedikit menyeringai tetapi Baekhyun melihatnya. Dan itu sangat mengerikan.

" _Hentikan dia! Lakukan sesuatu!"_

"Penyembuhku menyetujuinya?"

"Tidak." Tao menjawab dengan tenang, seakan ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang kejam sekian lama. "Dia dipindahkan ke Forth Worth."

Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apapun menghadapi Tao dengan segala kekuasaannya.

"Jangan merasa bersalah. Kau bukan satu-satunya. Masih ada yang lainnya yang berhati lemah." Tao semakin mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin gelisah. Pelipisnya sudah sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Kapan?"

"Kami akan memindahkanmu besok." Donghae menjawab. Dan itu semakin membulatkan mata Baekhyun.

Tao tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya dengan senyuman khas mengejeknya kemudian tanpa sepatah katapun melangkah dengan angkuh keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Kami akan berjaga di luar malam ini. Sehingga tak ada yang membahayakanmu atau orang lain." Donghae ikut melangkah keluar menyisakan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang diserang panik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **Hai-hai~~~~~**

 **Bagaimana kelanjutannya ya? Apakah tubuh Luhan berhasil di invasi oleh Tao? Kalau Tao yang berhasil masuk ke dalam Tubuh Luhan apakah Luhan akan mati? Seperti kematian pada awal yang telah dia inginkan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?!**

 **Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya yaaaaa.**

 **Apakah kalian mau menebak? Tolong jawabannya tulis di kotak review yaaa. Hehehe.**

 **Apakah ada sesuatu yang membingungkan? Hahaha.**

 **Jadi gini, aku jelasin sedikit ya. Jadi, Tubuh mereka―Luhan dan Baekhyun itu tetap memakai tubuh Luhan. Jadi intinya, Baekhyun cuma numpang. Tapi tenang aja karena bakalan ada sesi dimana Bakehyun memakai tubuhnya sendiri. Bocoran deh. Wkwkwk.**

 **Aku minta maaf karena momen Chanbaeknya belum ada. Ini masih sedikit flashback untuk sesi Hunhan. Kan aku sudah bilang bahwa ini cerita Chanbaek dan Hunhan kan? Ini bakalan nuntasin Hunhan dulu di awalan, Chanbaek nanti diakhiran deh.. Nanti aku bakalan kasih sedikit mainpair dari kaisoo juga. KrisXing juga boleh deh. Heheheh.**

 **Aku minta maaf karena Taonya dijadiin antagonisss...**

 **Oh iya, untuk tulisan bercetak miring itu adalah flashback dan suara-suara Luhan dari pikiran atau kepala Baekhyun ya. Ngerti kan? Jangan dibuat pusing yah:p**

 **Semoga kalian ngerti sama ceritanya ya. Terimakasih yang sudah mau mampir dan nyempetin waktu buat baca.**

 **Review juseyoooooo~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Preview**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apapun menghadapi Tao dengan segala kekuasaannya.

"Jangan merasa bersalah. Kau bukan satu-satunya. Masih ada yang lainnya yang berhati lemah." Tao semakin mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin gelisah. Pelipisnya sudah sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Kapan?"

"Kami akan memindahkanmu besok." Donghae menjawab.

Tao tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya dengan senyuman khas mengejeknya kemudian tanpa sepatah katapun melangkah dengan angkuh keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Kami akan berjaga di luar malam ini. Sehingga tak ada yang membahayakanmu atau orang lain." Donghae ikut melangkah keluar menyisakan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang diserang panik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Host(Tubuh Inang)**

 **Amandaerate**

 **This Is Chanbaek and Hunhan Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Support Cast: Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yifan (Kris), Yixing, Kim Jongdae, Kyungsoo and other cast~~**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: Para tokoh EXO milik kita semuaaaa hehe. Untuk Judul beserta idenya aku ambil dari film The Host...**

 **Summary: Alien mengambil alih hampir semua tubuh manusia di planet ini. Beberapa manusia yang selamat, Melarikan diri. Tapi mereka tetap menemukan Luhan yang tubuhnya berhasil diinvasi oleh alien bernama Baekhyun. "Aku belum mati! Benar, aku masih disini. Jangan pikir ini tubuhmu. Tubuh ini milikku." –Luhan. "Tidak! Milikku!" –Baekhyun. CHANBAEK AND HUNHAN STORY. GS. DLDR.**

 **Warning: GS! And typos!~~**

 **Ada yang sudah pernah nonton film The Host? Ini film barat. Aku selalu ngebayangin kalau Chanbaek yang jadi main castnya bwahahaha. Makanya aku remake dari film. Dan ada sedikit yang aku tambah-tambahin. So, aku bukan plagiat. Aku Cuma me-remake. Okay?**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Host (Tubuh Inang)**

 **Bab 2**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Baekhyun, tolonglah. Aku tak peduli jika aku mati. Dia tak boleh ada dalam tubuhku."_

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir tak karuan. Akhirnya aku mendesah. "Luhan, aku harus lakukan tugasku."

" _Kau harus lakukan apa yang benar,"_ aku berhenti dari acara bolak-balik tak karuanku. _"Dia akan membunuh keluargaku. Kyungsoo, Sehun. Dia akan membunuh mereka."_ Luhan berbicara pelan, memelas dari nada suaranya di dalam kepalaku.

" _Baekhyun...Kumohon. Penyembuhmu, menurutmu dia bisa membantu?"_

"Kurasa begitu. Tapi aku tak tahu cara menghubunginya." Ada kekosongan dalam nada suaraku. Aku hampir tak mengenalinya. Aku tak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang, semuanya serba mendadak. Dan tak banyak waktu yang tersisa. Besok? Yang benar saja!

" _Kita harus menemukannya. Kita harus keluar dari sini, Baekhyun_." Luhan kembali memohon.

Aku memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. "Kita?"

" _Ya! Sandarkan kursi ke pintu."_

Aku tak mengerti. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung mengambil kursi dan menaruhnya di depan pintu, menuruti perkataan Luhan.

" _Bukan, balikkan."_ Aku membalikkan kursi, sehingga sandaran kursi tepat dibawah gagang pintu. Ah benar juga, kalau diletakkan seperti itu jikalau ada orang yang ingin membuka pintu gagang pintu akan tertahan oleh sandaran kursi dibawahnya. Aku sangat bodoh. Itu karena aku tak dapat berpikir cepat di situasi seperti ini.

"Lalu bagaimana? Tak ada jalan keluar."

" _Ya. Ada. Sebelah sana."_ Seperti ada yang mengendalikan tubuhku berjalan kearah pintu yang mengarah ke balkon. Aku tidak bergerak.

" _Lakukan Baekhyun, bergeraklah."_

Dengan perlahan aku berjalan maju, membuka pintu kaca tersebut yang terbuka secara otomatis. Perlahan aku semakin maju sehingga kini aku berada di pembatas setinggi pinggulku. Dengan ragu aku melihat kearah bawah yang kini berupa air kolam kecil.

" _Ayo Baekhyun, kau bisa. Ini tidak terlalu tinggi, bukan apa-apa."_ Ya, tidak terlalu tinggi hanya beberapa tingkat. Kalau saja dibawah sana hanya tanah dan datar aku yakin aku tak akan pernah melompat ke bawah. Untunglah itu air sehingga tak akan sakit jika aku melompat.

" _Tidak apa-apa. Turunilah."_

Dengan perlahan aku menaiki pembatas dan duduk dengan mudah.

" _Melompatlah!"_ Luhan berseru.

Napasku mulai terengah dan mendesah keras. "Aku tak bisa, Luhan."

Luhan terkekeh pelan. _"Untungnya aku bisa."_

Dan dengan tubuhku yang serasa dikendalikan lagi, seperti ada sesuatu yang telah mendorongku untuk melompat. Aku berteriak karena kaget dan tidak siap. Sehingga akhirnya aku jatuh pada air yang menyembur keluar kolam dengan keras.

Donghae yang mendengar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres segera membuka pintu. Tapi seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa pintu tersebut tidak bisa terbuka. Donghae berusaha terus untuk membukanya. "Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Seperti mendapat sinyal, Tao datang menghampiri Donghae yang tidak kalang kabut. "Minggirlah, Donghae!"

Tao dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong pintu tersebut dengan menggunakan kaki. Pintu terbuka saat tendangan yang ketiga kalinya. Tao memandang kesekeliling ruangan kamar Baekhyun dan menemukan pintu kaca menuju balkon yang sudah terbuka.

" _Berenanglah!"_ Sementara aku berusaha berenang. Sampai di pinggir dan naik ke permukaan dengan napas terengah.

"Mereka akan membunuh kita!"

" _Lari!"_

Aku berjalan dengan pelan, kulihat ada satu petugas di depan sana. Dengan sigap petugas tersebut mengarahkan semprotan yang berada ditangannya, berusaha waspada. "Pengelana?"

Dengan cekatan aku menyemprot balik petugas tersebut sehingga ia tak sadarkan diri di tempat. "Maafkan aku..." Aku berjalan mundur kemudian berjalan dengan sedikit cepat kedepan.

Aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar di tengah jalan. Malam ini gelap, ada ada penampakkan bulan ataupun bintang dilangit.

" _Kita harus mencuri mobil. Jangan khawatir aku sudah pernah melakukannya."_

"Serahkan saja padaku..." Dengan percaya diri aku melangkah cepat ke tengah jalan. Seperti yang kuduga sebelumnya bahwa ada satu mobil yang kebetulan lewat dan berhenti tepat di depanku.

" _Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun?! Tunggu!"_

"Sttt. Diam, Luhan."

Seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan tubuh yang juga sudah di invasi oleh kaumku itu memberhentikan mobilnya dengan heran. Itu terlihat dari kerutan di dahinya. Aku berjalan mendekat ke ke kaca dimana ia duduk untuk mengemudi.

"Kau perlu bantuan?" Tanya lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

"Bolehkah aku pinjam kendaraanmu?" Paman tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. "Kumohon, ini penting." Aku pura-pura mendesaknya. Oh, maafkan aku, paman. Ini diluar dugaanku. Aku tak bermaksud untuk sekalipun mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Tentu saja." Syukurlah, paman ini begitu baik. Semoga ia panjang umur di usianya sekarang. Aku berterimakasih pada kaumku yang masih memiliki hati nurani.

Paman tersebut kemudian turun dari mobilnya. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

Aku segera mengisi kursi pengemudi. "Tidak, terimakasih."

Kupikir aku tahu caranya menggunakan mobil. Teknologi sekarang adalah sangatlah canggih. Aku dapat mengendarai yang lebih dari ini. Bukannya sombong, di planetku yang lain aku mengendarai mereka dengan terbang, tak menapak ke tanah. Jadi, kurasa aku bisa dengan mudah mengenalnya.

"Mobil ini sangat bisa diandalkan." Paman tersebut dengan bangga mengelus mobilnya. Tak terlalu mewah, mobil pada level menengah yang sering banyak dijumpai.

Aku menjalankan mobil yang berkelok sebelum akhirnya berjalan lurus. Fiuhh. Paman tersebut hanya menganga ditempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Tangkinya penuh." Ia berbicara dengan datar dan raut kebingungan sesaat mobil yang aku kendarai tadi menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Aku mengendarai mobil dengan tenang. _"Huh, itu trik yang sangat bagus."_

"Itu bukan trik. Kami tak berbohong. Kami saling mempercayai."

" _Kalian tak pandai bersenang-senang."_

Hening sesaat di dalam perjalanan.

" _Kita kemana?"_

"Aku akan memembawamu pada penyembuhku di Forth Worth." Sesekali aku melihat dengan menggunakan kaca spion. Takut-takut jika Tao mengejarku dan menemukanku dengan cepat.

" _Walaupun dia setuju untuk tidak memindahkanmu, aku masih jadi tawanan."_

"Kau akan tetap hidup. Begitu juga orang-orang yang kau sayangi." Aku meyakinkan Luhan dalam suaraku.

" _Pencari menyebabkan kesusahan. Tapi dia tidak bodoh. Cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu kemana kau akan pergi."_ Aku mengerti ucapannya, cepat atau lambat Tao akan berhasil menemukanku jika aku pergi ke penyembuhku yang ada di Forth Worth.

"Kita perlu peta."

" _Biar aku yang memandumu."_

 **.**

 **.**

Tao, Donghae dan beberapa pencari lainnya memeriksa sesuatu di ruangan kamar Baekhyun. Takut-takut jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan yang di tinggalkan seorang pengelana yang lemah seperti Baekhyun.

Tao menyisihkan semua baju Baekhyun, mencari di setiap kantong baju ataupun celana. Dan Tao menemukan itu. Menemukan serpihan-serpihan kertas yang sengaja dirobek oleh Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu. Dan itu adalah gambar tempat dimana pemberontak lainnya berada.

 **.**

 **.**

Bunga-bunga bermekaran indah di rerumputan dekat pada sebuah rumah yang diasingkan. Suasana sedang mendung sehingga angin sepoi-sepoi semakin menambah kesan menyenangkan di sekitar rumah. Dua orang perempuan dengan cekatan bergoyang mengikuti irama musik, sesekali mereka bercanda dengan berdansa riang. Tertawa sana-sini. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama-sama memakai gaun tanpa lengan berwarna peach yang lembut dan imut di waktu yang bersamaan. Adik-kakak itu seakan memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menampilkan kebahagiaan.

Satu orang lelaki dari dua orang perempuan tadi ikut bergabung, kini Sehun mengajak Luhan berdansa dengan riang. Kyungsoo yang tadi ikut berdansa kini hanya mengamati dan sesekali terkekeh pelan melihat dua sepasang-kekasih tersebut menampakkan kebahagiaannya.

Tak disangka-sangka hujan turun seketika dengan keras. Kyungsoo langsung berlari memasuki rumah dengan membawa tip penyetel lagu. Luhan dan Sehun mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Namun, sebelum mencapai pintu. Sehun menahan Luhan pada dinding dan mengukukungnya. Mereka berdua sudah sama-sama basah kuyup. Tubuh keduanya menempel dengan intim. Sehun langsung melumat bibir bawah dan atas Luhan dengan rakus. Sehun semakin menahan tengkuk Luhan agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sehun dan semakin mendekatkan tubuh keduanya. Luhan ikut melumat bibir Sehun. Rasa air hujan hingga rasa bibir keduanya bersatu. Tangan Sehun menggerayangi pinggul Luhan berjalan keatas hingga sampai pada dua buah gundukan Luhan. Sehun sedikit meremas payudara Luhan. Luhan sedikit melenguh.

Luhan semakin nafsu untuk mengecap bibir Sehun. Sesekali mereka bertarung dengan lidah mereka. saling menyesap lidah keduanya. Suasana semakin panas saja tanpa ada seorang pun yang ingin menyudahi pergumulan tersebut.

Baekhyun mengamati padang pasir yang berada di sepanjang perjalannya dalam diam. Lagi-lagi ia seakan merasakan pergumulan panas antara Luhan dan Sehun dalam ingatannya.

Ia masih menyetir mobilnya. Hari sudah mulai terik. Itu berarti sudah 24 jam ia mengendarai mobilnya.

" _Ada apa? Apa kenangan itu terlalu menyakitkan? Bagaimana menurutmu perasaanku?"_ Luhan bertanya ragu.

"Aku paham yang kau rasakan. Itu masalahnya."

" _Jika kau menempati tubuh ini. Perasaanku ada didalamnya. Keduanya selalu bersama."_

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Selama ia menjalankan mobil tersebut yang ia temukan disamping kiri-kanannya adalah padang pasir yang gersang. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Dimana kita?"

" _Kau yang tahu. Bukankah kau yang mengemudi?"_

"Kau membuat kita tersesat! Kau menunjukkan ingatanmu untuk mengalihkanku?!"

Luhan tak menjawab. Dengan kekesalannya Baekhyun segera berhenti dan langsung memutar balikkan kemudinya. Berlawanan arah dan kemudian berjalan kembali.

"Si pencari benar. Kalian adalah spesies yang tak masuk akal. Aku berusaha menolongku. Dan beginikah kau membalasku?!" Baekhyun berteriak marah. Luhan masih tak menjawab.

"Kita pergi ke Forth Worth!"

" _Tidak!"_ Tubuh mereka lagi-lagi telah dikendalikan oleh Luhan. Sedikit kemudian tangan Baekhyun membantir setir dengan cepat sehingga mengakibatkan mobil yang dikendarainya terjungkir balik beberapa kali memutar membuat mobilnya hancur dan akhirnya berhenti.

Kepulan asap memenuji penglihatan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terbatuk. Dengan lemas, Ia segera keluar dari mobilnya. Beberapa wajah serta tangan Baekhyun memerah karena memar. Dari hidungnya merembes sedikit darah.

Ia mengamati keadaan mobil yang sudah tidak karuan. Mesinnya masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap terus menerus.

"Kau gila, Luhan! Apakah mobil itu masih berfungsi?"

" _Sekarang tidak lagi."_ Baekhyun tak mengerti tetapi ada kebanggan dalam suaranya.

Baekhyun menghela napas kasar. Ia tak dapat berbuat apapun. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

" _Kita akan berjalan."_

"Kearah mana?"

" _Ikuti saja petunjukku. Atau kau bisa pergi sesukamu dan membuat kita terbunuh."_

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dengan heran. Apa-apaan dengan perkataan Luhan tadi?! "Kau sudah merencanakan ini." Baekhyun kesal, ia merasa ditipu dan dijadikan boneka yang dengan mudahnya digerakkan oleh Luhan.

" _Aku sudah berjanji. Aku sudah berjanji pada adikku untuk kembali."_

Baekhyun mendesah keras. Oh tentu saja Luhan sudah merencanakan semua ini dalam mencoba mengalihkan Baekhyun dengan menujukkan ingatannya pada Oh Sehun. Luhan adalah manusia yang tak pantang menyerah. Seharusnya Baekhyun sadar akan hal itu. Mukanya merah padam, menahan amarah yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Ia menekan pelipisnya frustasi. "Bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh ini! Aku tak boleh mempercayaimu."

" _Dan bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu? Aku memberikanmu persis yang kau inginkan. Membawamu pada keluargaku, bisa membuat mereka terbunuh."_

Oke, untuk kali ini saja Baekhyun juga harus mempercayai Luhan. _"Kita ke arah Timur. Ayo."_

Baekhyun mengambil air minum yang terjatuh dari mobil. Kemudian berjalan dengan perlahan.

"Jangan meninggalkan jejak. Jalan dibebatuan." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dalam diam mengikuti perintah Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa pencari dengan fokus didepan komputer untuk mencari tempat dari kertas yang sudah disatukan oleh Tao. Tao dengan mudah mencocokkan gambar Baekhyun pada lokasi di komputer canggihnya. Setelah beberapa menit mencari, terdapat kecocokkan yang setara dengan apa yang Tao temui. Tao menyeringai. "Apa kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku?"

 **.**

 **.**

Berjam-jam sudah Baekhyun berjalan di teriknya padang pasir. Wajah serta bibir Baekhyun kini sudah merah, sedikit mengelupas akibat kering.

" _Hemat airnya. Kita akan memerlukannya nanti."_

"Aku perlu air sekarang." Dengan rakus Baekhyun menghabiskan sisa air minum yang tadi ia bawa. Ia terengah-engah. Keadaannya sekarang sangatlah kacau.

"Kita sudah berjalan sangat lama. Bagaimana kau akan menemukan mereka?" Rasanya seperti ada berjuta-juta orang yang berada di pundaknya.

" _Pamanku punya pondok di gurun ini. Kita kesini untuk menemuinya. Jika dia selamat."_

Baekhyun kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan terseok dan terseret-seret.

" _Ternyata lebih jauh dari yang kupikirkan."_

Baekhyun mendengus. "Entahlah, sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan."

" _Kita sudah terlalu jauh untuk kembali."_

Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan malas. Langit sudah mulai gelap dan warna kemerahan tampak di pucuk sebelah barat. Menandakan sebentar lagi malam tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu Tao mengendarai mobilnya dengan nafsu dan dengan kecepatan penuh. Raungan mobil mewah terdengar halus di pendengaran. Tao menelusuri jalanan yang diselubungi gurun. Tao tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak dan itu membuat ban mobil berdecit. Tao kembali mundur dengan perlahan untuk melihat terdapat mobil berwarna biru terang sudah hancur dan penyok sana-sini. Dengan mata tajamnya ia melihat sekeliling.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sudah tak sadarkan diri dan jatuh terlentang di bawah pohon yang ia temui. Kulitnya kering dan kemerahan. Tentu saja, karena dia sudah berada disana sekitar satu hari. Tanpa minum dan tanpa makan.

Sebuah sepatu berhenti tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. "Luhan" Lelaki itu berbisik, mengangkat kepala Baekhyun untuk memberi minum kepadanya. Baekhyun seakan sadar. "Ayo nak, tetaplah bersamaku."

"Paman Kris?" Paman yang dipanggil Kris itu tersenyum.

Baekhyun terengah-engah. "Kau menemukan kami."

Kris mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Kami?" Nyatanya yang kini ia lihat hanya tubuh Luhan seorang. Ia memandang sekitar Luhan. Tak ada siapapun.

Baekhyun masih disuguhkan minum oleh Kris dengan mata terpejam. Barulah saat Baekhyun membuka mata. Kris terkejut dan tercengang. Luhan telah di tempati oleh tubuh inang.

"Kyungsoo, Sehun? Mereka disini? Apa mereka aman?" Luhan masih terlentang dengan napas terengah.

Baekhyun akhirnya bangun untuk duduk dan meminum minumannya dengan rakus.

"Sudah kubilang aku melihat salah satunya." Samar-samar terdengar suara di kejauhan yang mendekat.

Terpampanglah sekitar 5 orang yang berjalan mendekat.

Seorang dengan kulit tan yang ditangannya membawa pedang melangkah mendekat kearah Kris. "Mengapa paman memberinya air?"

Kris membelakangi Baekhyun. "Dia hampir saja mati."

Seorang tadi mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan berusaha mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Baekhyun, berniat mengibas leher tersebut. Baekhyun yang sedang bersimpuh panik. _"Paman Kris! Aku di dalam sini!"_ Luhan berteriak. Tentu saja hal itu sia-sia karena mereka tak dapat mendengar seruan Luhan.

"Tahanlah Jongin." Paman Kris berseru.

Seorang bernama Jongin itu tetap di tempatnya tanpa menolehkan pandangannya kearah paman Kris dan menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Kenapa? Dia salah satu dari mereka."

Kris langsung mengangguk. "Ya...Tentu. Tapi, dia juga keponakanku." Jongin langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Kris.

"Dulunya." Seorang bertubuh tinggi dengan telinga lebar menjawab sarkatis.

"Ini sesuatu yang rumit, Chanyeol." Kris kembali bersitegang.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak?! Semua orang, 4 lelaki dan 1 wanita kecuali paman Kris kini sedang menatapnya tajam. Seolah-olah salah sedikit saja lehernya akan segera ditebas dengan kejam.

"Aku bisa membuatnya sederhana." Jongin berancang-ancang untuk mengibas leher Luhan.

"Ya. Aku juga." Kris langsung mengarahkan pistol panjangnya tepat ke dada Jongin. Hal itu membuat Jongin berhenti. Kris dan Jongin bertatap-tatapan dengan tajam.

Satu wanita yang daritadi diam kini mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

" _Bibi Yixing!"_ Luhan berseru lagi. diikuti oleh Baekhyun setelahnya. Berharap agar Bibi Yixing membantunya. Tapi yang ada kini malah tamparan keras yang melayang di pipinya yang di dapat oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersungkur ke tanah. Dan dia terengah. Bahu Baekhyun terguncang sekali. Baekhyun meringis dalam diam. Mencoba tak memperlihatkannya pada siapapun.

"Jangan bodohi kami, parasit!" Bibi Yixing berteriak marah. Mukanya merah padam.

" _Oh, Tuhan. Mereka tak mengenaliku. Mereka hanya melihatmu_." Luhan mendesah dalam.

Kris mencoba menenangkan Yixing. "Tidak, Yixing." Kris berusaha meraih lengan Yixing tetapi langsung ditepis olehnya.

"Jangan bujuk aku, Kris. Saudaraku bisa membawa lebih banyak orang." Yixing bersuara dengan tatapan tak suka. Yang lain hanya diam.

"Aku tak lihat seorang pun." Kris membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Dan langsung memakaikan kain pada mata Baekhyun.

" _Aku di dalam sini."_ Luhan bersuara dalam sedih.

"Dia itu jahat, Kris."

"Ayo. Hidup itu kejam, Yixing." Kris dengan perlahan menuntun Baekhyun. Yang lain hanya diam dan mengikuti Kris dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Awas kepalamu." Suara paman Kris menggema dalam telingaku. Yang kulihat hanya gelap, karena kain yang telah dipasangkan oleh paman Kris selama perjalanan tadi.

" _Kita dimana, Baekhyun?"_ Luhan bergumam.

Dengan perlahan, paman Kris membuka kain yang menutupi mataku. Pertama yang kulihat adalah paman Kris yang berada tepat didepanku. "Kurasa sekarang kita sudah cukup aman." Setelahnya ia menyingkir kesebelahku untuk meneruskan langkah. Disamping kiri-kananku adalah bebatuan. Apakah ini didalam gua?

Aku terus dibawa masuk oleh mereka. Seorang bernama Chanyeol dan temannya yang tak kuketahui namanya berada di depanku. Sedangkan sisanya berada di belakangku. Sampai akhirnya sampai di tengah-tengah tempat yang luas dan terang akibat cahaya dari atas yang terbuka. Terdapat juga ras manusia yang melarikan diri, menempati tempat aman disini. Ternyata begitu banyak manusia yang selamat. Kami salah. Ya, ini adalah tempatnya para pemberontak dari kaumku berada.

Astaga, tempat ini indah sekali. Aku tercengang melihat tempat ini yang dapat diubah menjadi tempat keluarga besar yang berdiam dan menjalankan kehidupan disini. Semua orang yang tadi hening seketika berbisik-bisik saat aku masuk lebih ke tengah. Semua mata memandang kearahku. Itu yang membuat aku gugup.

Aku mengamati orang-orang yang mengamatiku juga. Sampai akhirnya aku berhenti pada sesosok lelaki dengan rambut perunggu abu-abu khas miliknya.

Luhan langsung bersemangat. _"Sehun! Sehun masih hidup!"_ Ada kerinduan pada panggilannya. Kerinduan seperti bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu.

Sehun hanya memandangku dengan datar. Yang membuatku gugup adalah ia berjalan dengan perlahan mendekat, kearahku. Aku tak mengerti tetapi aku merasakan aku menahan napasku diluar kendaliku.

"Sehun..." Aku berkata lirih. Seakan perasaan kerinduan yang Luhan rasakan juga ikut menjalar pada perasaan yang aku miliki sekarang. Bagaimananpun tubuh ini adalah tubuh Luhan. Juga tubuhku.

Dengan wajah datar Sehun semakin cepat mendekat kearahku. Dan dengan cepat pula ia menamparku. Dengan keras. Sehingga aku terjatuh dan menyentuh tanah dengan kasar.

Dua kali aku mendapat tamparan di waktu yang hampir bersamaan dalam suasana yang sama pula. Tetapi pukulan dari Sehun lah yang paling keras dan paling menyakiti hatiku. Dan aku tak tahu mengapa sebabnya.

"Cukup, Sehun."

Sehun masih memasang wajah datarnya. Berbeda sekali ketika ia sedang menatap Luhan.

"Kris, aku tahu ini sulit. Tapi kita harus lakukan yang terbaik demi semua orang." Yixing mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Dia harus pergi ke tempat Jongdae, seperti yang lainnya. Bukankah begitu Jongdae?" Yixing menoleh ke arah lelaki tinggi dengan wajah kotak serta dengan tatapan datar pula. Jongdae hanya diam, ia bingung.

"Tidak!" sebuah suara memecah keheningan. Semua orang menoleh padanya. Itu suara Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan cekatan Sehun menggendong tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah lemas. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sayu. Kepalanya sakit, tadi terbentur oleh kayu saat ia terjatuh dari tamparan Sehun. Ia sedikit meringis. Dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Sehun membawa Baekhyun ketempat paling bawah dan paling dalam. Untuk sementara ini ia akan diasingkan. Kyungsoo mengintip dari atas lubang yang mengarah ke bawah dimana tempat Baekhyun dibawa. Sehun menaruh tubuh Baekhyun di atas bebatuan yang datar dengan sedikit kasar.

 **.**

 **.**

Tao dan beberapa pencari lagi-lagi menelusuri mobil yang ditemukan Tao. Mencari kemana pengemudi mobil tersebut.

"Aku tidak melihat ada jejak." Donghae melapor setelah memeriksanya.

Tao mendengus. "Dia tak mungkin terbang."

"Dia seorang pengelana. Kau ingat itu?" Donghae bergumam pelan.

Tao berdecak kesal. "Jika kita temukan dia, kita akan temukan kelompok perlawanan.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Mengamati ruangan. Disana, tak jauh darinya Sehun duduk dalam diam. Menunggunya.

"Luhan?" Baekhyun berbisik memanggil Luhan.

" _Baekhyun, mereka tak tahu jika seorang manusia bisa bertahan hidup di dalam tubuh."_ Jadi begitu, itulah mengapa sikap Yixing dan Sehun bersikeras agar membawanya ketempat Jongdae. Tapi berkat Kris, mereka tidak jadi membawanya. Sehun bersikap putus asa karena yang ada dalam pandangan mereka adalah Luhan yang sudah mati dengan Baekhyun yang menggunakan tubuh Luhan.

Itulah mengapa wajah Sehun murung sekali, duduk dengan pandangan kosong. _"Kau tak bisa bilang aku di dalam sini. Mereka tak akan mempercayaimu. Mereka mengira kau sedang berbohong untuk menyelamatkan dirimu. Oh Tuhan, mereka akan membunuh kita."_ Luhan mendesah.

" _Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."_ Suara Luhan benar-benar meninggalkan penyesalan yang tiada ujungnya.

Baekhyun terduduk, di sana diatas bebatuan yang lebih tinggi tersedia sepotong roti dengan air minum. Baekhyun langsung memakannya dengan rakus karena ia memang kelaparan.

Sehun masih disana. Menjaga Baekhyun. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Dan Sehun langsung waspada. Disana ia melihat Jongin, Chanyeol serta Suho.

"Tolong minggir." Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

Sehun hanya diam. Dengan wajah datarnya.

"Minggir. Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan tahanan selamanya. Dia akan kabur dan memberitahu mereka. Aku tak mau menyakitimu Sehun." Jongin bersuara lagi. Kali ini berjalan lebih dekat ke Sehun.

"Tapi akan kulakukan jika harus." Jongin mengangguk yakin. Keduanya bertatapan tajam. Sehun memukul Jongin terlebih dahulu dengan keras.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu segera berdiri dan berlari ke asal suara. "Tidak! Aku tahu yang kau inginkan!"

"Mundur!" Sehun kaget dan langsung menahan pinggul Baekhyun agar jangan mendekat. Ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke belakang.

"Aku tahu yang kau inginkan." Baekhyun berteriak. Sehun lagi-lagi memukul Jongin.

"Suho, Chanyeol! Tangkap dia!" Seru Jongin di tengah tinjuannya ke arah Sehun. Dan itu tepat mengarah pada pipi Sehun. Tetapi Sehun tidak terjatuh dan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Suho ikut meninju Sehun. Sehun dengan cepat membalas Suho sampai Suho tersungkur.

"Jangan ganggu dia!"

Chanyeol yang kosong segera mendekati Baekhyun dan mencekik leher Baekhyun. Ada keraguan dimata Chanyeol saat ingin membunuh Baekhyun sehingga ia memejamkan matanya.

Kondisi Baekhyun yang lemah tidak bisa melawan ia mencoba mendorong dada Chanyeol tetapi ia tak ada tenaganya.

" _Baekhyun, teruslah bernapas."_

Napas Baekhyun sesak. Ia sudah tak bisa bernapas lagi. Lehernya tercekik oleh tangan besar Chanyeol. Saluran pernapasan Baekhyun semuanya tersumbat dan Baekhyun semakin merasa tak bisa bernapas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **Muehehehehehehe.**

 **Wayuluuuu, Chanyeol nya malah ngebunuh Baekhyunnya gimana sih si Chanyeol-_-**

 **Mas Cahyo kamu kenapa? Kamu kerasukan ya sampe sampe nyekik leher Mba Yuni gitu.**

 **Lagi-lagi maafkan aku karena Chanbaek momentnya belum ada. Dan ini baru ketemu aja Chanyeol udah main nyekik leher Baekhyun. Gimana dong? Hahahaha.**

 **Oke, intinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun udah ketemu kan? Mungkin Chapter depan aku usahain banyak-banyakin Chanbaek moment. Kan baru kenal yekali langsung deket. Palingan pedekate dulu. Buahaha.**

 **Oh iya, disini aku sengaja kadang-kadang pakai sudut pandang Baekhyun kadang-kadang juga pakai sudut pandang orang ketiga. So, jangan bingung yaaa chingu**

 **WKWKWK Aku ngakak sama salah satu review masaaaaa~~~~**

 **Dia bilang Chanyeol nanti ngeinvasi tubuhnya Sehun biar dapet Hunhan sama Chanbaek sekaligus alias satu paket. BAHAHAHAHAHAH NGAKAK SUMFEEEHHHH! Demi apapun kamu bisa sampe mikir kesanaaa... Lucu juga kalau dibuat begitu-_-**

 **Tapi tidak sayangku, Sehun dan Chanyeol murni manusiaaa disini. Yang alien itu cuma Tao, Donghae sama Baekhyun aja koooo. Yang lainnya asli manusia.**

 **Baekhyunnya kasian ya ditampar dua kali sama Yixing dan Sehun** **((**

 **Oh iyaaa disini Kris sama Yixing itu umurnya udah 40 an keatas yaa. Yaa jadi mereka yang tertua disini. Jongdae itu semacem dokter di tempat itu begitu.**

 **Ada yang kebingungan untuk memahami chapter ini? Tanyakan di review ya Insya Allah aku jawab kalau aku tau jawabannya:p**

 **Okeee sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaaa... Mungkin aku updatenya agak lama untuk chapter selanjutnya. Ditunggu aja yaaaaa.**

 **Review juseyoooo~~~~~~**


	4. Announcement

BUKAN UPDATE..

Helloooo yorobunn. Udah lama bgt ya sejak aku update?

Oke jadi ada beberapa perombakan yg sudah aku beresin. Jadi aku bakalan repost the host ini dari chapter pertama. Aku memutuskan untuk meremake dari perpaduan antara novel dan filmnya. Adakah yg sudah baca novelnya? Atau nonton filmnya? Jadi gpp ya ini aku repost ulang?

Kalian harus baca ulang ya soalnya sudut pandang dari novel dan filmnya memang agak sedikit berbeda. Mungkin kalo perpaduannya ngga nyambung aku akan remake dari sisi novel aja.

Insya Allah aku bakal update chapter awalnya secepatnya malam ini, atau kalo emg lambat ya mungkin bsk pagi. Tapi aku usahain malam ini;))

Aku mau minta pendapatnya the host yg ini aku hapus aja atau dibiarkan? Kalo dibiarkan aku bakal update di new story. Tolong dijawab dikotak review ya? heheh.

See youuu:vvv

amandaerate

manyeolbae

Btw, panggil gue manda aja yaaa:&& muehehhee


End file.
